Biology 101
by DragonRidingSorceress
Summary: The true meaning of Anakin’s premonition isn’t exactly what he thought it was... Padme’s POV, just for something different.


**_Biology 101_**

Anakin looked so desolate, staring at the fountain, but not truly seeing it. I reached up to caress his face, hoping to bring him some comfort. "What's bothering you?" I asked softly.

He turned to face me, and forced his lips to smile. "Nothing," he lied. Reaching for the japor snippet I constantly wore, he tried to deflect my concern. "I remember when I gave this to you." He smile turned genuine then, and part of me wanted to let it go.

But I couldn't. Something was wrong. "How long is it going to take before we are honest with each other?" I demanded. _Please tell me, Ani. Let me help you._

He looked away, stared at the fountain once more. "It was a dream."

My heart quickened. Anakin's dreams were never good.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother..." he paused, ever so slightly, "before she died."

"And?" I asked.

Finally, he turned back to face me. I could see pain in his eyes. "And, it was about you."

I stroked his shoulder. "Tell me."

"It was only a dream," he said, standing abruptly. He stepped away from me.

_Anakin, don't do this. Talk to me. _I stared at his broad shoulders, willing him to turn.

Finally he did. His gaze was tortured, his voice choked, as he finally confided, "You'll die in childbirth."

My eyes widened, and my hand flew, almost of its own accord, to my abdomen. "The baby?"

"I don't know." Anakin was on the verge of tears as he said this.

My first impulse was to dismiss it – _It was only a dream – _but I knew that wouldn't reassure Anakin. "What did you see?" I asked, stepping close, taking his hands in mine. "Tell me," I insisted when he looked away. "I must know."

Anakin closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I won't let this dream become real."

I tightened my grip on his hands, sure he would try to pull away. "Anakin. Listen to me." When his eyes remained closed, I demanded, "Look at me." When he obeyed, I continued. "This is Coruscant. I want to have my baby on Naboo. Both planets are highly advanced in terms of medical technology." I shook my head at his bewildered look. "Do you have any idea just how rare it actually is for a woman to die in childbirth now days? It almost never happens!"

He was startled by this. I couldn't help but heave a sigh. As much as I love Ani, I know that he just doesn't _think _sometimes.

"But my dream..."

Giving him a smile, I ran my hand along his jaw, bringing it to rest at the back of his neck. "Ani, I think you should tell me your dream, tell me exactly what you saw. Then, I'll go to a medcentre for a checkup. There might be something in your dream that could give a hint about a complication we need to be careful of."

Still he hesitated, doubtful. "It wasn't that specific, Padme..." It was a weak attempt at dissuasion. I squeezed the hand I was still holding gently.

"Tell me anyway. There could be something that _you _missed, that I or the medidroid might pick up."

He stared at me for a moment, seemingly gathering his courage. Finally, he nodded in acquiescence. I smiled, but his gaze turned once more to the room's central fountain. "You... you were in pain." He spoke very quietly, as if afraid that by speaking too loudly, he would make the dream reality that instant. "A lot of pain. You were crying – screaming – and calling my name." He hesitated, and I braced myself for the worst. "I – I think I heard a baby crying, just before I woke up," he offered eventually. When he turned his gaze back to me, his blue eyes were dark with pain.

I, however, was biting my lower lip. "Is that all you saw?" I asked slowly, struggling to keep my laughter from sounding in my voice.

Anakin's frowned deepened, as he focussed once more on his memory of the dream. "I think... I think the pain was focused..." he moved his hand to hover over our child. "Here," he concluded, brow knit with worry.

At the look on his face, so serious and worried, I lost control. My laughter rang out to the Coruscanti sky.

Anakin looked by turns surprised, then hurt. "What? What's so funny?" I couldn't control my laughter, so instead I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his shoulder.

It took a while, but eventually I managed to stifle my amusement. I pulled back and looked into Anakin's dear, sweet, puzzled eyes. I was still grinning as I shook my head at him.

"Oh, Ani! That's completely natural!"

Anakin just blinked in confusion.

My grin grew. Unfortunately, so did the hurt in his eyes. Running a hand through his hair, I pulled his mouth down to mine. Breaking the kiss, I broke into another fit of giggles. "I'm sorry, Ani," I told him, not entirely sincerely. "It's just..." I shook my head again. "Don't the Jedi teach biology?"

My mirth was finally fading. Calm now, but still smiling, I settled down to explain.

"Labour is a very painful process, Ani. So yes, I will probably be screaming and crying. And yes, I will almost certainly be calling for you." I giggled again. "I remember when Sola gave birth, she cursed Darred as if he caused all suffering."

Anakin was still staring at me – now with more relief than bewilderment. "It's normal?" he repeated. "Natural?"

I nodded happily, and he swept me into his arms. "Oh, my Angel," he whispered into my ear. "I'm so glad..."

"See?" I said, my voice muffled against him. I pulled away once more to look at him. "You were just overreacting. There's nothing to worry about. I'm not going to die in childbirth."

He nodded, reassured, and returned my grin.

Taking his hands in mine, I tugged gently. "Come back to bed."

"At once, my lady," he declared, brushing his lips over my hand. A playful glint was in his eyes, and his lips began to move up my arm.

**Fin**


End file.
